Please refer to FIG. 1 which shows the conventional cutter structure 1 of the labeling machine. The large-sized ring body 12 connected to eccentric wheels 131 above each tool post 13 is used as the linking operation device to control the turning of the tool posts 13.
The control details thereof are described below. The power source drives the gear 110 of the main tool post 11 by a belt 14, the eccentric wheel 111 above the main tool post 11 drives the large-sized ring body 12, and then the large-sized ring body 12 drives the eccentric wheels 131 of plural tool posts 13 to turn all tool posts 13, so as to simultaneously cut the thermal shrinkable film.
However, the conventional cutter structure 1 of the labeling machine has some disadvantages as follows:
1. After long-term pulling by the belt, the bearing of the main tool post is easily to be worn, so as to cause the axle direction of the main tool post to shift and the main tool post to become loose, so that as operating, the main tool post might have vibration which influences the cutting precision.
2. When exchanging the belt, the large-sized ring body has to be removed first, and after exchanging, the ring body is re-assembled again, so that not only the ring body has to aim at each eccentric wheel, the position of each eccentric wheel also has to be adjusted. Therefore, both time and labor are wasted.
3. As using the large-sized ring body to drive the eccentric wheels, the axles of plural tool posts are turned at the same time, which might produce louder noises.